Luna and Liana and the Unxpected Lives
by Aislinn Jollis
Summary: Future version of the Harry Potter series but in the eyes of two girls and more dramatic. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue, Time's Repeation

Prologue  
  
Luna and Liana were just young children when their lives changed from normal happy children with memories just beginning to make memoirs, to life of confusion and chaos. Life as they know was and is at stake and they are now the key to witches, wizards, and muggles surviving and their future's protection. Two little girls...The weight of the world on their shoulders were soon to have their muscles feeling the weight and the pain of every person's trust and fear as it was just beginning. The beginning of the end? Or the ending of the beginning? Will their legs collapse under the weight of blinded fear and trust or will their strength from their hearts where the burning love of their lost family help them fight the weight? Time seems to repeat itself, as the apocalypse draws never near, time sometimes runs out of ideas so to amuse itself and others even if by death and violence, it will repeat, but with new ideas of that, as the apocalypse draws never nearer, the weight of the world on two small girls, witches to be exact, the beginning of the end or the end of the beginning? Read to find out for yourself, as curiosity has many ways to persuade the soul...  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry if this sounds not very intresting. I had an idea of a prologue, it got deleted so I had to make up a new one. I can't seem to think up a title as I usually do that last. Well, hope you all like it! I love to hear comments, though I do dislike the mean ones...) 


	2. The Unexpected Life

§Chapter One§  
  
§The Unexpected Life§  
  
There once was a witch, but also not only a witch, the girl who lived. She also had a sister. She too lived, but we'll talk about her later as she is just as important and she is in safer hands at the point. Luna had lived in a girl's orphanage since her parents were killed by the evilest sorcerer of that time, Lord Desdemona. Luna was the girl's name and the orphanage she lived at was called Orphan's Angel Orphanage at Rosewood Lane, number thirty-seven. The orphanage right then was quite normal and the owner at Orphan's Angel Orphanage was Hannah Spyke, a tall, skinny, irritable looking woman with short brown hair, brown eyes and hated anything to interrupt her usual boring schedule.

No one knew then that somewhere people were celebrating and showing it everywhere. I thing that had not happened in years, so long ago, most people had forgotten about it showing.

It all started one day... Ms. Spyke woke up that one morning. It was a morning where the birds were chirping loudly and happily and seemed nothing unusual and strange would start happening that day.  
_**Seemed**_.  
She was wondering what to have for breakfast while she was getting dressed when she heard the telephone ring. She picked it up, "Orphan Angel's Orphanage this is Hannah Spyke speaking."

"Yes, this is Mary Faylower and there was a break-in at the Fanita's house last night. Mr. And Mrs. Fanita were both shot and killed, but their daughter, Maria had somehow escaped, thank god. I am their neighbor, Mrs. Faylower. Will you take Maria in?" Mrs. Faylower asked.

"Why, yes, of course! Bring her right over!" Ms. Spyke said happily. They hung up and Ms.Spyke grimaced. Another mouth to feed, how wonderful!" She said sarcastically, "Well, maybe Helga will make friends with her."

Helga was a loud, short, fat, and pug-faced girl with red hair and small green eyes. She was young at the time but even just one year old she started to get spoiled. Already cried if she did not get her way.  
The doorbell rang a few hours later by a tall, rather plump looking woman with blonde hair turning gray. Ms. Spyke answered the door. "You must be Mrs. Faylower please come in!" Ms. Spyke said greetingly. Mrs. Faylower came in thanking Ms. Spyke of her kindness. Mrs. Faylower was carrying a tan, little girl with wide, chestnut brown eyes.

"Is that Maria?" Asked Ms. Spyke.

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Faylower said, "I'm dearly sorry about all of this, poor child. Only one year old too. Please take care of her. I have to go to work now; I'm already late so I better dash! Cheerio!" and by that Mrs. Faylower got in her car and drove away.  
Ms. Spyke put Maria in the room with the other one year olds, there was one other and that was Helga. Helga was bawling at the top of her lungs and yelling occasionally ("No!"). Maria stared at the crying baby girl a bit silently in confusion. Ms. Spyke sighed and tended to both of them, Helga first. Even after having her bottle and pacifier, Helga was now yelling loudly and kicking and flailing and crying wanting attention, but every time Ms. Spyke tried to change her into new clothes, Helga went wild.

Maria on the other hand was always quiet and confused by being beside a cradle with a bawling pig-looking baby.  
  
Ms. Spyke had to get groceries so she gave all the girls who could do chores, chores and looking after the younger ones. When Ms. Spyke closed the door and locked it she settled out to her car when she felt she was being watched. Carefully, she turned around to see a brown tabby cat with bits of gray fur and odd markings around its eyes staring at orphanage then looking at Ms. Spyke. Ms. Spyke wasn't too keen at having a stray old cat near her orphanage, as she was allergic, so she tried shooing it away but it refused. Ms. Spyke finally gave up and got into her car.

While she was driving she was looking at the people around in groups talking. They were wearing different colored cloaks and Ms. Spyke was disgusted. These preposterous new fashions teens make up. It's horrible! She thought.

When Ms. Spyke got out of her car and into the grocery store she saw other people wearing cloaks and noticed also older people were wearing cloaks and talking excitedly. Ms. Spyke glared at them, but she also caught some of the words they were saying:

"--That's what I heard--"

"-The Bynes, dead?--"

"--And Luna, defeated him, only one year old too-"

"--Liana was first, almost killed the child--"

"--Yes, but Luna wasn't hurt a bit--"

"-That had to be powerful magic, Sandy--"

"--Yes, but how?--"

"--That was very strong magic he did to her and he just disappeared?--"

"--We can only guess..."  
Ms. Spyke was even more disgusted. Magic. What nonsense! Nothing but a con of having a person with cards, birds, and god knows what up their sleeves for entertaining dull children, she thought, even though she herself knew someone that had to do with magic and still hates to think about it...Ms. Spyke shrugged it off and bought her groceries.  
When she came back from the store the cat was still sitting in the same place looking at the signs around it. Ms. Spyke couldn't take anymore of that cat.

"Shoo! Go away! Shoo! Go somewhere else, you mangy stray! Shoo!" Ms. Spyke yelled. The cat gave it a stern look which startled her, either this was one strange cat, or her she needed to check with her eye doctor about her glasses. The cat watched Ms. Spyke unload her groceries(Ms. Spyke grumbling the whole time, sneezing occasionally) from her car and her go inside the orphanage.  
When Ms. Spyke opened the door and walked in she put the groceries on the kitchen table, told all the girl's to leave her alone unless it's an emergency, and sat down to watch television.

On the news were some very strange announcements, "And today we have had many telephone calls of people saying that the owls have decided to fly out in daytime when we rarely see them at night! Now over to the weather, anymore shower of strange things, Bob?"

"Maybe, Ted, there were showers of comets last night, Its not July fourth yet, folks, but I can promise a foggy night tonight," The weather man grinned a rather cheesy grin, "and now Jerry with today's Sport's Schedule."  
Ms. Spyke was so frustrated she turned off the television, went up to her room, told two girls that asked if they could watch the television, to clean the bathroom, and stayed in her room for the rest of the day. As she got ready for bed, she looked out the window before she was going to close the blinds. She saw the cat was still there, annoyed and tired, she slammed the blinds down and got into bed. After awhile, she finally was able to go to sleep, thinking about the boring things to do the next day.  
At night, after everyone went to sleep, the tabby cat still sat near the orphanage now looking down the streets rather stiffly. Just as if it was normal for people to pop out of nowhere, there was a pop and a very old looking man with long, silver hair and beard that he could tuck in his buckle belt and wearing a dark purple cloak appeared, looking like as if it was normal walking here at the dead of night, and looked at the cat, then the orphanage.

He got out a silver cigarette lighter and made all the lights near the street disappear at every light he pointed the Put-Outer at. Hey chuckled quietly before he muttered,"Ah, Professor, how good of you to come," said the man. His name was Albus Dumbleore and he was very _very_ old in years. He smiled at the tabby cat which was now a tall woman wearing a scarlet cloak with her brown and gray hair in a bun as tight as her lips.

"Albus, are the rumors true? Lord Voldemort's daughter? Disappeared, young Luna and Liana Bynes, and Serena and Matthew Bynes, all true?" The teacher asked. She nearly sounded like a woman wanting the latest gossip on a soap opera.

"Why yes, Professor, it is. Poor Serena and Matthew. Died, but Luna and Liana lived and defeated him, barely alive she is, Lord Desdemona. Liana almost did too. Knocked her out and made Desdemona weak (Mcgonagall flinched) and then he went for Luna wanting to finish her off and then...he was gone. History seems to repeat itself doesn't it? Funny though, Desdemona always seemed to be interested in Potions," Dumledore said and chuckled. Professor Mcgonagall said, "Yes I suppose. Your not going to let Luna live here with these--these-- muggles are you?" Professor Mcgonagall asked impatiently.

"Of course, Minerva. This is an orphanage."

"But, these muggles, they're horrible! Why can't Luna live in one of our world's orphanages?"

"Because, Mcgonagall. Luna and Liana would be famous before they could talk and walk! It would go to their heads! Its best she lives here and the other somewhere else, and the woman who is the owner of this orphanage happens to be a friend of a...friend of a friend of mine." Dumbledore said.

"Where is Luna?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Hagrid is bringing her." Dumbledore said looking at the night sky and smiling.

"What about Liana?"

"I'm letting my cousin Danielle take care of her. She is a Squib, doesn't know a lot of magic except for animaguses and simple spells, but rather nice. She definitely won't let her get a big head, one of them has to know the truth and I'm sure the oldest and the one that came so near death should be the one to know first and of course, pass it on. Ah, I think Hagrid is here."  
No sooner had he said they heard a motor rumbling and a rather old looking Ford Anglia was flying there way, it looked like an old model indeed, but it looked as though it had had some adjustments made, though the engine sputtered occasionally.

Driving it was a very tall man with wild black hair, a black beard, and has beetle black eyes, hands as huge as garbage can lids, and half-giant tall and rather big, especially in the middle, landed the car with a soft thud, a sputter of the motor, he turned it off and with a bit difficulty, got out of the car with a bundle in his arms.

"Ah, Hagrid. No troubles?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. Good girl slept the whole way." Hagrid said.

"First a motorbike and now a flying car, what's next Hagrid?" Mcgonagall asked faintly.

"Sirius needed his bike back," Hagrid said sadly. There was an odd, sad silence then; "But, I got this one from the Forest, good ol' Arthur's car. It would've been harder anyways 'cause I had another bundle in me arms, Luna's sister Liana. Child was frightened, crying herself to death, cheeks drenched and eyes wide with fright, I could tell she must've just recovered from being passed out. Nearly all o' the houses rooms were on fire when I came and got them."

"Liana's on'y two years old yeh know. Poor girl crying for her mum and dad, huddling Luna close to 'er," Hagrid finished.

"The children need to be away from the famous life for just nine years, and Luna, ten, until they're ready, and that is the age," Dumbledore said with a tone in his voice that meant a final decision had been made. Hagrid and Mcgonagall nodded.  
The girl's head and one hand could be seen in the blanket. Mcgonagall looked over at the top of Luna's hand that was out of the blanket. On the top of her hand was a crescent moon shaped scar.

"Is that where..."Mcgonagall trailed off.

"Yes, the child covered her arms with her head and the curse hit her hand, the scar will be on her right forever," Dumbledore said, "Never had that excellent aim, Desedomona, Liana has on the side of her neck the scar from the curse shaped like a star. Didn't kill her, but got knocked out, I'm rather suprised it didn't," he finished.

"Couldn't you do anything to make it disappear?" Mcgonagall asked.

"My dear Professor!" Dumbledore said, with a look of flabbergasted, "Even if I could I wouldn't! Scars can be very useful! I thought you would know that by now," Dumbledore replied.

Mcgonagall opened her mouth in reply and shut it back, a wise idea. Dumbledore took the bundle from Hagrid and took a letter from his cloak. "Everything will be understood after she reads the letter," Dumbledore finished.

"A letter could tell that muggle about what happened!" Mcgonagall said shrilly.

"Of how I wrote it, yes," Dumbledore said.

"But--Headmaster--"Mcgonagall interjected.

Dumbledore gave her a stern look and she silent as quickly as she had interrupted.  
He set the bundle on the doorstep and put the letter in Luna's right hand. Hagrid had disappeared, but faint sobbing and an old engine sputtering occasionally, one loud backfire of a car could be heard up at the sky, a sign Hagrid has left for sure.

Mcgonagall turned back into a tabby cat and walked away and Dumbledore whispered before disappearing, "Good luck, Luna, I shall see you in ten years," and by that he was gone.

Luna, fast asleep had no clue what would soon happen in the morning awakened by a shrill yell from a groggy Ms. Spyke in the morning collecting the paper and milk and what she will be facing for the next ten years. No clue as she moved in the bundle of restful dreams that she would be hated and tortured by Helga and everyone else at the orphanage except for one girl, one girl almost just like her.

At that time poor Maria Fanta moved around in her sleep not knowing there was another child, almost like her on the front doorstep. Nor did Luna know then that she would be having a very wonderful surprise awaiting her in ten years, but also would turn into a tie severing situation. I guess during every suffering there is a treasure at the end.  
People of every magical kind everywhere were celebrating in secret and cheering together, late into the night, pure ignorance shadowing the future drinking to the witches' health, "To Luna and Liana Bynes, the young witches who defeated the Death Lord!"


	3. The Social Disaster

Chapter Two  
The Social Disaster   
Ten torturing years had passed since Luna had appeared on Orphan Angel's Orphanage's doorstep. Luna had long, rib-length, flowing caramel blonde hair, hazel eyes that always shine, milky white skin, petite, and skinny. She had a crescent moon shaped scar on the top of her right hand, which she loved mostly about herself. Ms. Spyke hated Luna because she was the smartest and prettiest of the rest of the girls there. Helga absolutely hated Luna, so Luna was treated extra worse.

Helga was still very fat, had shoulder-length dark red hair, dull green eyes, and she was also very short and had short legs. Helga would always break something and blame it on Luna. She also had grown worse about bossing people around and if you were her friend, she didn't really care at all. Helga always got what she wanted and acted like an angel when in public.  
Ms. Spyke was also no help at all because Helga was her favorite person out of the whole orphanage.  
Luna often tried to ask Ms. Spyke how her parents died and Ms. Spyke would tell her, "They died when your house caught on fire. You got that scar from a serious burn that will never heal, now stop asking me that question or any others!" Sometimes Luna didn't believe this story.

She'd sit on her bed and press her right palm on her forehead and try to remember her past, but all she saw was a flash of green light, a young girl scream, another flash of green light, and she would have a burning pain on her right palm making her trying to stop thinking about it. The light must be from the fire, Luna thought, but why do I hear a young girl scream and my hand burns?  
Luna was currently cleaning the kitchen on threatening orders by Ms. Spyke. "LUNA! Have you finished yet?" Asked Ms. Spyke shrilly as she slammed the door open making the dishes rattle. From the kitchen sink stood Luna. Luna's head turned showing a dirty face with shiny hazel eyes, "N-no ma'am, I just have to finish washing the dish- "

"YOU HAVE HAD TWO AND A HALF HOURS! HURRY UP! THAT SOCIAL WORKER WILL BE HERE IN ONE HOUR AND IF THIS ORPHANAGE DOESN'T PASS, IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT!" Ms. Spyke yelled.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GIVING ME THE HARDEST ROOMS TO CLEAN?!" Luna yelled back," All YOU GAVE **HELGA** WAS TO DUST THE BLOODY CURTAINS!

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, YOUNG LADY!" Ms. Spyke yelled.

Luna had had enough of Ms. Spyke treating her awful. She also has a rebellious spirit in her that shone like fire in her hazel eyes.  
Then a strange thing happened, Luna glared at Ms. Spyke and then at the pile of dirty dishes near her and they exploded shattering the sink and Ms. Spyke with bits of glass plates.

Ms. Spyke looked up at Luna with a mixture of fear and rage in her face, "Clean this mess up NOW! Then go and wash up and STAY IN YOUR ROOM!" And by that Ms. Spyke walked out of the room slamming the kitchen door behind her so hard the window above the kitchen sink fell into the sink spraying the kitchen counter and floor under the kitchen sink with soapy dishwater.

"Damn it! I just finished cleaning the windows and now I have to do all of this extra-"

But her words were interrupted when a large, clean looking brown barn owl swooped out of the window and on to a clean spot on the kitchen table. The owl had a letter in its beak and let out a muffled hoot. The owl watched Luna with silent patience and amusement as she cleaned the dishes and wiped up the mess she and Ms. Spyke had made. When she was done cleaning, she grabbed the owl and ran upstairs.  
Luna cleaned herself up and set the owl on her bed. The owl looked rather ruffled from being grabbed off-guard and hauled up stairs under the recipient's arm. Luna was just French braiding her hair and finishing it (she loved to put her hair in a loose braid); she was just adding her favorite dark blue ribbon onto the bottom of her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. "The social worker's here!" Luna said surprised already. She took the letter from the owl's beak and watched it hoot softly and proudly as it has completed its mission. Luna opened the window and watched the owl fly out in the sky until it was out of sight. She looked at the letter's address and was even more surprised because having not only how it was mailed, but it was to her. She read the back of the envelope. It was a heavy yellow parchment written in emerald colored ink:   
_**Ms. Luna Bynes  
The 11th Room, 2nd Bed  
Orphan Angel's Orphanage  
Number 37, Rosewood Lane  
**_  
It was dead right about the address, so it had to be her's. She looked on the front and there was a letter H and around the H was a lion, a raven, a badger, and a snake. She was about to open it when she heard footsteps coming upstairs. She quickly slid the letter under her bed covers, closed the window, and stood in front of her bed. She heard Ms. Spyke's fake polite voice and another voice, a man's voice.

He must have said something funny because Ms. Spyke's high, false laugh could be heard clearer and Luna rolled her eyes. That must be the social worker, she thought. The door opened and Ms. Spyke and a tall, big man with a big mustache walked in. "This is wear the eleven year olds sleep." Ms. Spyke sniffed and then looked at Luna, "Luna, dear, it's time for lunch. Wash your hands and go downstairs," she put on what looked like a very painful smile.

"Why won't we all go and have lunch together, Hannah? She's the only one up here." The social worker suggested.

"What a wonderful idea, Jacob! I just need to talk with the girl. I'll see you there," Ms. Spyke said almost sarcastically, but caught herself just in time.

They stepped outside the room and Ms. Spyke closed the door, "Now listen, if anything wrong happens, anything strange that is noticed, you'll be locked up in the attic and not be let out until it is snowing outside," she whispered dangerously.

"Yeah, like what am I going to do that's so horrible, breathe?" Luna retorted. Ms. Spyke gave her a warning look.  
  
As Luna made herself a turkey sandwich and sat down at the table behind the table where Ms. Spyke and the social worker were sitting. Luna's mind was still on that letter. Was it a plea for help? No, nobody knows me and I have no more family... Was it someone coming to take me away? A million questions came to her mind, especially ones that it might be junk mail, something completely useless, or just a big joke. But why did an owl send it then?

Luna then saw Helga sit in front of the social worker and Ms. Spyke. "Yeah, sucking up to people won't get you anywhere, Helga," she muttered. "Hey, Luna!" It was Maria, Luna's only friend because Maria's life was similar to Luna's, but something neither knew was very different about them. Maria was a tall girl with black hair to her hips, sparkly brown eyes, skinny, and tan skinned.

"Can you believe Helga?" Luna asked.

"And she even has her own room," Maria said jealously.

"Just like a fat slob like that shouldn't have."

"Why won't Ms. Spyke just adopt her?"

"Even Ms. Spyke doesn't want a spoiled brat like that as a daughter, loved or hated."

"Besides, I bet she is too stingy on money, did you see what the discounted things she bought?"

"Of course I did, I was the one who unloaded the groceries."

"Oh." Maria and Luna all of a sudden stopped talking to hear what Ms. Spyke was saying.

"Bad one that girl is" Ms. Spyke nodded toward Luna,

"Can't see what Maria sees in her as a friend."("Maybe because she's my friend, idiot," Maria muttered. Luna giggled.) Helga smirked at Luna and Maria with a sneering look playing along her pug- faced face.

"--Always in trouble, rarely eats and rarely talks, but when she does, her words are always rude, so we give her extra discipline," Ms. Spyke was saying with relish.

"Well, that is a good thing to do. Got a regular troublemaker as a brother myself. Now, Hannah, what about that cake?" the social worker chuckled and asked rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, yes, the cake! I almost forgot!" Ms. Spyke exclaimed. When Ms. Spuke hurriedly went to the kitchen to get the cake they saw the social worker start writing something on the chart.

"Make her fail!" Maria whispered and Luna and Maria laughed.

"But then where would we go?" Luna asked.

"Ah, good question," Maria said, "But I guess any orphanage would be better than here."

"You'd be surprised,"Luna said as Maria giggled. Sometimes Maria could act like a total ditz.

Luna saw Helga's eyes go wide as she saw the three layer cake with light purple and white flowered icing cake Ms. Spyke came out with a few minutes later. She elbowed Maria and nodded at Helga's look and both sniggered and fell into a fit of silent giggles. Luna hoped she would get some as she and Maria made that cake themselves on orders of Ms. Spyke. Ms. Spyke started making slices and gave the social worker, herself, and Helga a big slice while she gave Maria an almost decent piece and Luna a downright very small one.

Maria gave Luna some of hers and Luna thanked her. Ms. Spyke put the cake down in front of Helga and herself as the social worker started talking about what a troublemaker Luna was and how the social worker's brother and himself acted like as a child.

"Always sneaking around and breaking things and then blaming them on me," the social worker said.

"This one does that all the time."

"I always got him back though, parents used to whip us all the time. I've straightened up now, but I believe my brother is still a troublemaker and a practical joker. Not enough serious in 'im."

"Ah, I know what you mean. Those two won't leave poor Helga alone. Child is always being tortured by them, especially Luna. (Helga put on a pitiful face, puppy dog eyes, and sadly nodded at the social worker and Ms. Spyke. When Ms. Spyke looked back at the social worker and him, her, Helga shot a big smirk at Luna and Maria, Luna rolled her eyes) Ms. Spyke started on about Luna and Maria again, "In fact, those two have been crossing lines-"

Luna couldn't take at any more. First going at her and now her and her only friend, she was sick of it.

She glared at the cake and then wished with all her anger that it would hit the social worker and Ms. Spyke. As she thought this the cake started to rise and as if an invisible hand threw the cake the cake was thrown at the social worker right in the face spewing a lot of bits of cake on Ms. Spyke and Helga. Maria and Luna were all doubled up with silent laughter as there was screaming and cursing at the table in front of them.

Before Luna went upstairs she looked over at Helga who had cake all on her face and she was trying to lick some on her chin off.

Luna ran upstairs and sat on her bed laughing at the thing that just happened, took down her hair, and started brushing it when she just remembered something that was under her bed covers right then.

_**The letter.**_

(A/N: sorry! I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever made! I thought I added on to it but it must have been shorter! Well, the revised chapter 3 is up next! Plz review! I want to know what people think!)


	4. Mail Call

!Chapter 3!

!Mail Call!

Luna's heart was beating fast as she took the letter from under her bed covers. When she opened the envelope the letter was the same kind of heavy yellow parchment as the envelope. She was just about to unfold the letter when Ms. Spyke slammed open the door. "What in the devil were you thinking? We barely passed the inspection!" she exclaimed shrilly, then she saw the letter in Luna's hand, "How in bloody hell did you get that?" She asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"An owl flew into the kitchen and had this letter in its beak," Luna replied happy that there was a note of panic in Ms. Spyke's voice.

"AN OWL BIRD? A RUDDY OWL BIRD! GIVE ME THAT LETTER NOW!" Ms. Spyke exclaimed.

"NO! YOU CAN HAVE IT WHEN I'M DONE READING!" Luna yelled.

Ms. Spyke walked over there and grabbed the letter out of Luna's hand,(having to put up a fight for Luna has a strong grip and didn't intend to let go), read it as Luna watched Ms. Spyke's eyes grow big, and Ms. Spyke ripped it into pieces right in front of Luna's eyes that were filled with tears of hurt and emotion.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING!" She yelled with fear in her raged voice and slammed the door behind her as she stormed out. Some of the girls came out of their rooms to see what was all the yelling about but all they saw was poor Luna, on her knees with silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Luna? Are you all right?" It was Maria. She looked worried and walked in slowly.

"No! I-I had a letter and s-she j-just took it from m-me and r-ripped into a m-million pieces!" Luna said through choked back tears even if more were going down her cheeks. Maria patted her back.

"That mean old lady, She'll get what she paid for, somehow, don't worry." Maria said encouragingly. Luna smiled.  
The next day Ms. Spyke was actually sort of nice to Luna. She didn't make Luna do any chores that day and told off Helga when she was making fun of Luna about her scar and how it looks like banana and Luna was the monkey. When the mail came Luna ran to the mailbox and there were three letters for her. She put one in her pocket and had the two in her hand when Ms. Spyke came outside.

"Luna, I'll take the mail in," she said forcefully putting on a forced painful smile that looked worse than the one she gave her when the social worker was there.  
Luna put up a fight, but Ms. Spyke got the two letters. Luna walked up to her room not trying to hide her glee. She had tricked Ms. Spyke into thinking only two came for her. As she came upstairs she was stopped by Helga.

"Who wants to talk to you that badly," she asked hatefully.

"Like it's your business. Now, get out of my way. Ms. Spyke has already told you off once," Luna said coolly.

Helga pushed her back as Luna tried to push Helga out of the way.

"Don't push me," she said.

"Then get out of the way," Luna said. She was getting very irritated. She wanted to go upstairs and secretly read her letter. Helga stayed in front of her stubbornly.

"I said get out of the way! Now!" Luna was losing her temper.

"Then tell me why Ms. Spyke let you do nothing all day," Helga said stubbornly.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU STUBBORN PIG!" Luna had lost her temper. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't yell at me!" Helga said sounding angry and stupid at the same time wtih pink rising in her fat face from the name calling. Helga pushed Luna making her fall hard. Luna was glaring at Helga as she got up. She had landed on her left arm and it hurt badly. She knew she was going to have a bruise because she brusises easily.

She walked slowly up to Helga and put her right hand on Helga's shoulder.

"Don't push me again, Helga, "she whispered dangerously. As she said this she gripped Helga's fat shoulder and what seemed like a strong wind made Helga fly backward into the wall. Luna was surprised herself. She looked at the top her right hand and her crescent moon scar looked like its clear self, but when she put her left hand on the scar and touched the middle of the scar it felt warm. She touched the middle on her palm and it felt warm there too.

Helga got up her eyes wide with pain, fright, and embarrassment, but then she saw a bit of paper sticking out from Luna's pocket. She limped fast over to her and before Luna could stop her, took out what was in it.  
She grinned evilly as she saw it was the letter.

"I think Ms. Spyke will be able to tear this one up as well. Forgot to give her this one, eh?" And by that she limped faster to Ms. Spyke. Ms. Spyke didn't do anything, but send her up to her room for the rest of the day and no meals. Maria came in as Luna sat down.

"What did you do to Helga?" She asked curiously, "She looks like she just came back from a war,"

Luna looked pale, her eyes wide. She looked carefully at her scar, but it looked normal like it always had.

"I don't know, Maria. It was like, like, magic."  
  
The week had dragged by and on Saturday Luna had gotten twenty-seven letters to her. Ms. Spyke started to go get the mail and burn the letters to Luna. Ms. Spyke had asked the mailman who the letters were from, but the mailman gave her a weird look and said he had never gotten a letter to deliver to a girl named Luna. This made Luna think it was owls. Ms. Spyke wouldn't hear of it.  
She'd storm out of the room every time Luna would suggest it. Helga now ran from Luna. Afraid of her and Luna took advantage of it. She'd make Helga do her chores and threaten to hurt her again. Of course, Luna would never hurt Helga, but she loved to have revenge.

Maria would always laugh at it along with Luna.  
It was July seventh, Luna's birthday and so far only Maria had wished her a happy birthday.

"Don't count on it, Maria," Luna said, "Everyone knows, but no one cares, but you." She smiled. Luna was quite right even though fifty-nine letters came for her and were thrown in the trash right away. When Ms. Spyke went to watch the news and gave all of the girl's chores, Luna tried to sneak a letter, but Helga caught her and Luna had to duck from getting a blow to the head from the remote of Ms. Spyke.  
That night Luna couldn't sleep. She had a hard time falling asleep and when she did she had a nightmare. She was dreaming of seeing a flash of green light, a young girl scream, another flash of green light, and hearing a man's calm voice saying "A gift will await you in ten years." Then there was another flash of green light and Luna woke up with her palm burning and in a cold sweat, but maybe it wasn't also that. Somebody was standing over her waiting for her to wake up.  
It turned out to be a girl with great resemblances of Luna. The girl was a tall girl with chin-length wavy white blonde hair and had the same shiny eyes as Luna, but her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. She had the same milky white skin as Luna too, but was a little fuller than her. The girl smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up, Luna," the girl said still smiling. Luna just stared at the girl.

"Who are you? How do u know my name? How did u get here?" She asked while sitting straight up in bed scared, but ready for a fight. The girl laughed.

"Calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I was wondering when you were going to ask, but no so many. My name's Liana Bynes. Your sister,"

Liana said. "My sister?"

"Right."

"But I don't have one."

"Damn muggle was lying."

"If you're my sister, how come we weren't brought up in the same orphanage after our parents' house burnt down?" Luna asked.

Liana rolled her eyes. "Look, sis, our parents weren't killed by our house burning down, they were murdered. Murdered by Lord Desdemona."

"Desdemona?" Luna asked.

"Right. He was the evilest wizard of our time and we defeated him," Liana replied,

"Have you read your letter?"

"No, I've been getting loads, but Ms. Spyke keeps on throwing them away." Luna replied feeling more comfortable.

She felt more like this was someone she could talk to, better than Maria, surprisingly.

Luna noticed there was a star shaped scar in the middle of her neck. Luna looked at her own scar on her hand and a whole lot of questions came to her head.

"Yeah, you see your scar. You had put your hand up as a shield and a stop to make Desdemona not kill you. I was already knocked out because he had cursed me on my neck, almost killing me. Albus Dumbledore's cousin, a Squib, Danielle Yatz, has brought me up." Liana said.

Luna now knew who was the young girl who screamed when she tried to see her past.

"We must have a lot to learn," Luna said.

"No, we don't, really," Liana said, "I remember touching my scar on my neck and closing my eyes seeing a lady with shiny hazel eyes and light blonde hair scream and disappear, then see a flash of green light and my scar burn on my neck badly. If I think too long the pain will almost make me pass out since it's on my neck. How about you?" Liana said.

"I would put my right hand (she held it up) and place the top to my forehead and see a flash of green light, a young girl scream, and another flash of green light followed by my scar burning making me stop or I'd scream. Ms. Spyke told me it was from our house burning down," Luna replied.

"Well, that's half true. After Desdemona's curse backfired, the house caught fire," Liana explained.

"Ok, let me ask you, what in the world's a Squib and why have you come?" Luna asked.

"A Squib is a person whose parents are a witch and wizard, but their child has no magical powers at all," Liana said. She then made a letter appear, "Read this, I think you've been wanting to read one for a long time," Liana gave her the letter and grinned.  
Luna stared at Liana making the letter appear out of thin air, took the letter, and read:  
_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) Dear Ms. Bynes,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **_

_**Yours Sincerely, **_

Minerva Mcgonagall

_Minerva Mcgonagall_  
  
**_Deputy Headmistress  
_**  
Luna looked up at Liana and thousands of questions came to her head.

"I got mine last year. I'm a second year," Liana explained.

"I'm a first year then," Luna said.

"Right, you see, you spend seven years at Hogwarts until you're a fully fledged witch or wizard," Liana said, "Hagrid is at The Leaky Cauldron. We were going to get you tomorrow, but I couldn't wait," she smiled, "Anyway, we'll get your things tomorrow. You'll really like Hogwarts. Now, get some sleep and we'll leave tomorrow morning unnoticed, quiet, and gladly be away from that irritable old muggle," Liana said.

Luna looked over at Maria who was fast asleep.

"Don't worry, she's sound asleep. I made sure of it, just don't tell anyone," Liana said taking out a long piece of wood and twirling it between her fingers.

"What's that?" Luna asked and Liana laughed.

"A wand, silly! Now, get some sleep. You'll hear everything tomorrow, well, nearly everything," Liana said.

Luna eyed her for a minute and then it hit here, _**Where is my "sister" gonna sleep**_?!

"Where will you sleep?" Luna asked

"Don't worry about me," she replied. And she transformed into a black cat with bright blue eyes and yawned. Luna stared.  
The next morning, Luna was awoken by the cat looking over her. Seeing that she was awake, the cat transformed into Liana.

"I'm an anamagi. I can transform into an animal thanks to Danielle, she taught me and with Dumbledore coming over to check on us, I became one. I am registered, so the Ministry of Magic know," Liana explained and sighed, "Quite **_boring _**if you ask me. Takes the fun out of it if your registered. Now, get your things and let's go."

It didn't take Luna long to be packed. When she picked up the picture that was in her picture frame of Maria and her, she sighed and put it in her bag. Luna looked around and nodded.

"I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Want me to see if the coast is clear?"

"Go on."

Liana opened the door a crack and saw Maria, Helga, and Ms. Spyke sitting at a table.

Luna could hear what Maria was saying to them, "I saw Luna asleep with this beside her," Maria was saying and picked up the Hogwarts letter and gave it to Ms. Spyke.  
Ms. Spyke eyes went wide and Maria continued, "That's not it. There was a black cat sleeping at the foot of her bed. When I woke up I saw it had shiny blue eyes and was eying me suspiciously when I came downstairs," Maria finished.

"Where'd it come from?" Helga asked. Ms. Spyke didn't say anything, but started coming upstairs.

"Old muggle coming!" Liana whispered,

"Can't you make us disappear?"

"No! No! That's very hard to do! I'm not old enough and you need a license to apparate!" Liana urgently whispered back.

They could hear the footsteps coming upstairs. "In here!" Luna mouthed and pointed to the closet. They ran quietly over to it and just as they closed the door Ms. Spyke slammed open the door.

"LUNA! COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THAT FREAK PLACE!" She yelled.

"Don't move," Liana mouthed. Liana transformed into a cat again and pushed the door open quietly, sat in front of Ms. Spyke, and meowed. Ms. Spyke looked down and saw the cat and started sneezing.

"G-get o-out of h-h-here, ACHOO! You flea-bitten an-ani-CHOO!" She yelled and sneezed.

Ms. Spyke seemed to be allergic to cats. Ms. Spyke ran out cursing and slammed the door behind her. Luna opened the closet door and got her bag. She was grinning at Liana.

"Brilliant!" Luna exclaimed, "How did you know she was allergic?" She asked.

"When I snuck in last night, I overheard her talking on the fellytane about it." Liana said.

"You mean a telephone?(Liana shrugged her shoulders)It's called a telephone. Anyway, let's go, shall we?" Luna said.

They went downstairs quietly and was about to open the front door when Maria's voice sounded behind them, "Why didn't you tell me you were a witch, Luna and who is that?" Maria asked.

Her voice sounded like a mixture of being hurt and angry. There was a look on her face that reminded her of Helga's when she's suspicious something's going on that she doesn't know about except in the face of someone much prettier.

Luna turned around and so did Liana, "I didn't know until Liana showed up last night," Luna explained, "and Liana here is my sister. She told me that too. I'm famous in the magic world and so is she. We defeated the Dark wizard of that time." Liana nodded furiously in agreement. Maria eyed them suspiciously and then asked, "How come I didn't hear you two then?"

"Because, I had put you under that Sleeping Charm where you wouldn't hear anything and keep on sleeping until morning," Liana answered she sighed and finished impatiently," Look, I'm really sorry, but we _have_ to go so Luna and start school.

Maria looked like she didn't believe a word of it.

"Why was that cat there then?"

"That was me, I can transform into a cat. I'm an anamagi."

"Ok, then. I guess I believe you then, Luna," Maria said and smiled but the merriness in her eyes wasn't there. Her eyes reminded Luna of cold tunnels instead of Maria's warm, friendly love.

Luna sighed a relief, "Oh, good! Look, I will see you...when again, Liana?" Luna said.

"She'll see you next summer," Liana finished smiling, but impatiently.

"All right, bye then." Maria said.

"Bye," Luna said, "And don't let Helga bully you all right?"

"Ok."

"Bye!"

"Bye you two. Hurry before Ms. Spyke shows up."

And by that Luna and Liana left the orphanage leaving Maria behind, her arms crossed and a fake smile on her face, walked in London to the store part of town because Orphan Angel's Orphanage leaving Maria behind, her arms crossed and a fake smile on her face was only three blocks away. They stopped in front of a brick store that a sign was over it and said The Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and Luna gasped. Liana grinned at Luna's surprised face.


End file.
